


Waiting for This Moment

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Being Steve’s girlfriend was great! There wasn’t much of a sex life but, he was doting, always put you first and just wanted to take care of you. When you push the boundary you might have signed up for more than you intended.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	Waiting for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if any of you can tell but I have a wee bit of a breeding kink. Anyway, Happy 3rd Night of Chanukah!! Also Happy Christmas Eve!!! Please like and reblog if you’re so inclined. Without further ado some dark!Steve Rogers putting a baby in you.

Dating Steve was… nice. Yes, it was nice and simple. Outside of the risk of his life as an Avenger, it was rather vanilla. Vanilla was nice. Vanilla meant flowers every time he came over, walks on the streets of New York City, holding hands and of course, tender loving make-out sessions that never went past heavy petting. 

You had met him by happenstance at one of Tony’s parties, Tony introducing you to each other stating that you could give Steve ‘beautiful babies’. Steve’s blush and reeling back from Tony’s words won you over right there. So much so you never thought about how odd Tony’s introduction came across.

Steve was everything you would imagine a boyfriend being. Dinner, Movies, walk at a park. Coffee, sketching you in the sunlight on the weekends in Central Park and respecting those physical boundaries that you wish he’d push past. 

See, dating Steve was nice.

But there were moments when you swore Steve looked at you as a possession. The grip on you always a little too tight when talking to other men. Those lingering glances at your stomach. The way he introduced you as his ‘future fiancee’. It was cute at first but it became a little weird. I mean you two had been dating for barely four months. 

Logic told you things shouldn’t progress this way, but maybe Steve Rogers’ optimism and confidence in your relationship was a good counter to your general anxiety and doubt about well everything. That had to be why it felt so easy with him right? That’s why letting him take care of you was so easy?

And boy did he love taking care of you. If you tried to pay for something you’d think it was an affront to god with how Steve reacted. 

“It’s just how things were done, should still be done,” He explained once. “You got yourself a girl and you take care of her.” He trailed the back of his fingers over your cheek to under your chin and tilted your face up. 

“You like it when I take care of you don’t you?” His charming half-smile made your knees weak and you gave a nod that he rewarded with an open mouth kiss taking your breath away.

It was a few months later that he convinced you to move in with him at the place he had just bought in Brooklyn. Before you had agreed he had already scheduled movers to come pack and get your stuff. When you expressed your concern about breaking the lease he paid the remaining lease in full. Your landlord loved that.

You found it was sometimes easier to give Steve what he wanted, otherwise he would bulldoze his into getting it anyway. When he complained about you being at work when he’d be home on missions you started working fewer hours. Your boss upset at first but understanding when you explained your relationship with Steve was important to you. At least that’s how Steve said you should explain it and Steve always had good ideas on how to handle difficult problems. He was an Avenger after all.

Looking back maybe giving him what he wanted over and over is what landed you in the predicament you found yourself in. 

It had only been a week since you moved in and started working less. You had slept in the same bed with Steve 6 nights now and each time that’s all you two did, was sleep.

“Um, Steve?” He rolled over from his side of the bed to face you, eyes shining bright in admiration. He was so handsome and what woman wouldn’t swoon for the way looks at you.

“Yes, honey?” the term of endearment just as sweet out of his mouth. You flushed with the thought of what you would say next.

“Why haven’t we had sex?”You blurted it out followed by covering your face with both hands, mortified you just asked that. Steve let out a soft chuckle, pulling your hands down. When your face was revealed he kissed each corner of your lips then the top of your head. Your furrowed brow softened the gentle kisses. He sat up halfway up on the bed releasing your hands, you mimicked his posture. 

“Well, I didn’t want to rush, that’s a big deal you know?” His words even and almost practiced.

“I know but we live together now, and we do almost everything up to…” you could feel yourself becoming flustered with embarrassment once more. Why was it so hard to ask your boyfriend to have sex with you?

“Do you want to do that with me?” Not able to look at him directly you traced the patterns of hair on his bare chest. It felt so stupid letting your insecurities ruin such a beautiful life you and Steve had built together.

“Of course I do honey,” He cupped your chin in his hand and pulled your face to force you to look him in the eyes. Steve leaned towards you and pressed his lips against yours with gentleness at first, it always started off soft. One kiss turned into two, he tilted his head towards the side, running his tongue along your bottom lip. You could feel your heart rate increase at the thought of finally doing that with him and you open your lips inviting whatever he would give. 

Within the blink of an eye, his large imposing body loomed over yours. Hands pulling your nightshirt up and over your head. He paused, eyes raking over your nearly naked body save for your underwear. His bottom lip pulled tight between his teeth he gazed at your body a little longer, a spine-tingling shadow encompassed his face when his eyes landed on your stomach. 

A deep inhale echoed in the room, his nostrils flared. He dipped down to kiss you once more, trailing open mouth kisses down your jaw and neck, stopping only at where your shoulder met to bite hard enough for you to cry out in protest.

“Ow!” Steve responded by lathering the abused flesh with his tongue. His hands curling under your breasts, lifting and pushing them together. He returned to kissing your warming skin down to your beasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth he passed a few kitten licks of the puckering nipple followed by suckling that grew with intense quickly. Before you could express your discomfort he let the nipple go with an audible “pop” and trailed kisses to your other nipple giving similar attention.

Your fingers carded into his golden tresses, you pulled at the hair when he’s attention became painful but it only resulted in him nipping at the abused nipple pulling another cry from you. He smiled against your nipple looking up at you under long lashes. His eyes were nearly black with passion.

“Be gentler please,” you whimpered out, even with the rough treatment you felt your growing arousal. You saw a smile form over Steve’s face you had never seen before, it was ominous in nature. Something had been lurking inside Steve, and maybe you had unwillingly let it out.

“I’m sorry honey,” his breath fanned over your breast. “I can’t help myself.” He wrapped his lips around the nipple he had first given attention to, rolling the nipple between his teeth but never fully bitting. He smirked against your flesh when he noticed you rubbing your legs together. One of your hands covered your mouth to hide the moan that came out when he began to suck at a torturous level once more. 

His brow furrowed and he sat up. Without preamble, he slipped your underwear off and pulled your legs apart, slotted his boxer covered hard cock against you. The friction caused you to push your hips up, seeking relief to the growing pleasure. Steve smiled down at you as he leaned over you holding himself up with one hand, the other trailing down your side, a tight grip on the flare of your hip. 

He trails his fingers forward, a gentle wisp against your lips he chuckles out. “So wet and ready for me hm?” he slowly slipped a finger between your lips a toothy grin over his when he pulled his finger back, it glistened in the light.

“I haven’t been taking care of you properly, have I?” You whimpered out shaking your head, growing dizzy with need. A need you had been seeing to yourself for far too long when you have a man like him sharing your bed.

Two fingers dipped into you, he pressed them against your core slipping in with a slight stretch even with the generous lubricant your body produced. He let out a strained groan, you answered with a moan. His fingers pumped slowly in and out he tried to prepare you but lost his patience. He needed to be in you. Now.

Slipping his fingers from you he pulled his briefs down just enough to let his cock out, the sound of it bouncing up and tapping his abdomen wet from the pre-cum leaking from the head made your thighs clench. You licked your lips, entranced at the sight of him. How cruel was it of him to keep this from you for so long?

“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” He trailed the tip along your folds, “Since Tony said you’d give me beautiful babies.” If you were in your right mind you may have realized how strange his words were at that exact moment. As it where you were too lost at the sight of his cock visibly throb. For you. 

Before he pushed in a moment of clarity did reach you, pushing both your hands against the hard muscles of his lower abdomen you protested “Steve, I don’t have a condom.”

“That’s fine,” The condescending chuckle he gave with his words on any other occasion would have set you off, as it were your mind was too focused on one thing in particular. 

“No, it’s not I’m not on birth control” You kept your palms flat on him trying to stop this. He let out a frustrated huff. 

“I don’t care” He began to push forward, the force of your hands nothing against this enhanced strength. 

“Wait, what?” You tried to shake the haze of bliss to try and understand what he was saying.

“Steve,” but the rest of your protest died on your lips when he pushed himself into you with one swift dip of his hips. The feel of him took your breath away, a soft whimper all you could get out. He, on the other hand, let out a long deep groan. Your hands still trying to fight his pace, some unconscious level knowing he shouldn’t be doing this unprotected. 

“I knew you’d be a perfect fit,” he slowly pulled his hips back and then pushed back in with the same ease. The way your walls fluttering nearly drove him mad. Taking one hand he began to rub your clit with his thumb, his hand splayed over your mons and lower abdomen, fingers curling around soft flesh. 

You cried out at the sensations his attention brought. With a satisfied nod, he begins to pick up his pace, his movements jarring your body back and forth. As he quickened his movements you could no longer hold back your cries of pleasure, legs wrapping around him trying to keep him there. The sensation the only thing that mattered, your hands holding your bouncing breasts, tweaking your bruised nipples. A guttural sound emitted from Steve at the sight of you playing with your breasts.

“You’re gorgeous, and you’re all mine,” You nodded your head at his words, you would agree to anything as long as the feeling kept going.

“Say you’re mine,” He commanded slowly his pace.

“I’m yours!” The need to have keep pounding your pussy all that drove you at this moment. Anything to keep him going. And he did deliver. 

His movements were renewed, precise and effective. You nearly screamed when the tip of his cock pressed against your cervix. He was deep, too deep. The pace never broke, you could feel yourself climbing and climbing to that ultimate moment. The one you wanted to share with him.

“You’re going to look so good carrying my child,” That pulled you partially out of your haze.

“What?” Steve didn’t respond only doubled his efforts, the way your walls clung to him as if wanting him to stay there forever. God he wanted to, he wanted to be rooted to you always. Pumping you with his seed.

There wasn’t anyway way to stop what was happening, you weren’t ready for kids, you weren’t even sure you wanted them but it didn’t matter to Steve. That much was clear.

You couldn’t stop yourself from spiraling as the twirling thumb on your clit and the pull and push of his cock inside you were too much. Arching your chest up you cried out in glorious release. 

Steve’s movements became frenzied feeling your walls pulse around him, it was almost painful at how tight you felt around him. His movements faltered and with a quiet groan, he came. Flooding you to the from with his potent hot cum.

His thumb moved off your clit, his hand rubbing soothing circles over your stomach as he took in ragged breaths trying to compose himself.

Before you could return to your body to find what was up and what was down Steve had rolled over onto his back with his arms wrapped around your back he took you with him. His arms snaked down to cup your ass pushing you flush against him. His softening cock remained inside you along with his hope, for beautiful babies.

Three weeks later Steve preened at the sight of your positive pregnancy test. His hands immediately holding your stomach, as if he could already feel the growing life. 

“You’re going to make beautiful babies.” He sing-songed, and suddenly you realized you never had a choice when it came to Steve.


End file.
